The Adventures of Raven
by Searage
Summary: Meet Aleksandra, Black Canary's partner Raven. Tested on by cadmus, she was given wings and the ability to make raven cries. Read about how she meets the team and how she deals with school, ski racing, parents that are oblivious to her night time activities and her commitment to the team. First story please don't flame!
1. Introdusing Raven

Hi, my name Aleks. I won't tell you my last name, as that would give away my secret id. Why do I need a secret id? Because I'm a superhero. My hero name is Raven, and this is my story.

Let me tell you a little bit about my hero self. My mentor and closest friend is Black Canary (I call her B. C, she calls my Ray). Why? Because I can make raven cries. Raven cries are not powerful as canary cries, but I work hard at improving. The press and most of the Justice league thinks I'm 13-going-on-14, but actually I just turned 12. I am part of a team of teenage superheros, who you will learn more about them later. Encase your wondering about my powers, here's the list.

Raven Cries- a high pitched shriek that can be increased in power or decreased.

Wings- I don't know how I got them, but they fold up into a special flap of skin so that a can live a normal life.

Martial arts- every superhero has to know them

Electronics- give me 1 minute and I can figure out how any electronic item works and then use it to my advantage.

That pretty much sums up the power list. Heres the story behind my name. First, My wings are glossy black just like a raven's, and second my crie sounds like a ravens only lots more powerful. Third, my hair is as black as midnight.

My other three best friends are Miss Martian, Robin, and Artemis. They are all on my team. Miss Martian loves to cook and the two of us spend hours in the kitchen baking cookies and cake. Robin (as the boy wonder) has amazing hacking skills which come in handy for playing pranks. Artemis is a wiz at the bow and she is trying to teach me. (She says I have good aiming skills)

When not with the team, I am saving the day in Star City with Black Canary. Because she and Green Arrow practically _live_ together, we work a lot with him and Artemis. (She's his protegee.)

The only down side to being a hero is that Penguin, who is supposed to be _Robin's _villain, is obsessed with catching me. Its because of my wings. Penguin is obsessed with any type of bird, so when he saw me he must of thought "_Oo birdy! I want it!" _So far I have been lucky, but any day that could change.

My family doesn't know that I'm a superhero, so I have to sneak out at night, and do my best to hid my injuries. I carry a portable zeta tube transmitter, so even if I'm in the car, I can zeta to wherever I am needed.

What do I wear as Raven? My costume is pretty similar to Black Canary's only all black. I wear tight black leggings under a strapless black leotard. Black combat boots, a small black jean jacket that I wear unzipped, and long black combat gloves complete my look. A tiny wrist computer is hidden in my left glove. I also where a domino mask like Robin. I'm not taking any chances. My family could be used against me by a villain if my secret id was discovered.

Thats pretty much all you need to know about me. Stay tuned for my first meeting of the team and more of my adventures!


	2. Meeting the Team

"_Recognized Raven B0-8" _

The mechanical voice twanged through the cave announcing my arrival. I sucked in a breath as I stepped out into Mt. Justice to meet my new teammates. I spotted Artemis and Robin standing with the other young justice members and Artemis flashed me a reassuring smile. She and I knew each other from patrols in Star City, and we were already good friends. It made me feel a little better knowing that she had gone through this same process six months ago.

"Team this is Raven, Black Canary's protegee." I heard Batman say. "She will be your newest member."

Suddenly I felt myself being caught up in a whirlwind of questions.

"What do you mean Canary's protegee!" I heard someone say. "Black Canary doesn't have a protegee!"

Batman silenced them with a glare.

"She does and you _will_ except Raven on your team."

By this time my cheeks had turned a bright red. It felt weird standing there while they talked about what to do with me. I noticed the only one that had not been yelling questions was Artemis. Did my new team really dislike me that much already? I wanted to go somewhere and hide I was so embarrassed. Suddenly, I felt B.C's hand on my shoulder. (B.C is my nickname for Black Canary. She calls me Ray.)

"Ray are you ok?" She asks

"Not really." I whisper "I feel awful."

I don't belong on this team. I can tell their all at least on their first or second year of high school. I'm only just starting 7th grade!

"Their all _way _older than me, and it doesn't sound like they want me here either."

"Nah, they're just surprised that I have a partner. Artemis never told them. They won't be to happy with her either when they find out she knew." she says.

I sigh. "Ok if you're sure."

She smiles. "Good, now everyone lets try this again. Team, this is Raven, my protegee, and she will be joining your team..."


	3. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note not a real chapter.

Sorry to the people who's reviews I deleted! I am sooo sorry!

I am just learning how to use the system and I accidentally hit delete!

Please keep the reviews coming!:)


	4. Questions

Right after Batman and Black Canary leave, the flow of questions returns.

"Ok did anyone know that Black Canary had a sidekick?!" the one known as Kid Flash (or KF) asks.

I don't give anyone a chance to respond.

"First of all, I'm not her _sidekick._" I spit out. "I'm her _partner. _And yes someone did know. I patrol with Artemis every week!"

I realize too late I should have kept that remark to my self. The team turns on Artemis.

"What does she mean _you knew!" _Kid Flash yells. "You knew Canary had a sidekick and you kept it from us!"

"She was just protecting my privacy!" I cut in. "The justice league didn't want anyone to know about me because I'm so young."

They stared at me. Even Artemis didn't know how old I was.

"Raven just how old are you?" she asks me.  
>"I just turned 13" I lie.<p>

"And how long have you been in the hero business?" asks Robin

Man he is a really good actor. He also knew about me. Us being around the same age, we are already good friends.

I bite my lip and respond.

"Three years." I whisper

The whole team stares at me in shock. I don't understand why. Robin started when he was 9. (That's really when I started I actually just turned 12.)

"You started when you were _10!" _Wally shouts.

I shrug.

"So?" I ask. "Robin started when he was nine."

"Yea, but he's Robin as in you know the _boy wonder_. Kid Flash said

"Please leave her alone Wally." This time it was Miss. Martian who was talking. "Raven has the same rights to being a hero as Robin." She turned to me and smiled. "We haven't been overly welcoming have we."

"No not particularly." I responded.

"Well I would like to change that. Raven how would you like a private tour of Mt. Justice?" Miss. Martian asked  
>"I'd love one!"<p> 


	5. Homefront Part 1

**Sorry that I have not updated in a super long time! I have also forgotten the disclaimer for the past 3 chapters! Please don't kill me! Here it is: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or any of the other characters. All I own is Raven.**

It's been a busy month. The team has finally accepted that I am here to stay. Wally has finally gotten over the fact that I was Aleksandra, Roy's "sister" that he used to hang out with all the time. Robin still hasn't spilled that he new about me. The team has gone on two missions. Speed- no Red Arrow and Aqualad stopped the League of Shadows from killing Lex Luther, and Superbly and Ms. Martin went undercover at Bellreve and stopped a prison break with help from Red Tornado and Aqualad. School has started for me, Artemis, and Robin. Things are finally starting to look up.

_"Recognised, Raven B-08"_

My portable zeta tube can't take me from my home to the cave, so I have to zeta to Gotham and the to the cave.

"Raven is that you?"

Drat.

"Hey Artemis." I say.

"Artemis, Raven?"

Double drat.

"Hey Rob." I say.

"How random you two are in Gotham! Instead of Star City were your uncle and aunt live?" Robin says with a smirk.

Robin I am going to punch you one day.

"Uhh my cousin was in the spelling bee, here in Gotham."

I mentally face palm. Really believable Artemis.

"Ok how bout we just go to that cave?" Suggests Artemis.

"Good idea." I mumble.

"Ladies first" says Robin smugly.

"Your town, you go." Artemis shoots back.

"Will you two quit fighting? I'll go first." I say.

I step into the telephone booth and zeta to the cave. When I step out, I can't see a thing, as the room is filled with smoke. Suddenly a column of fire shoots out at me.

"Yikes!" I cry as I jump out of the way.

I send a raven cry in the general direction, but it comes out weak and low.

"Darn it." I forgot that I can't make raven cries with an sore throat, and the smoke was definitely giving me a sore throat.

Suddenly, Robin and Artemis are standing next to me. They both throw/shoot things at are mysterious attackers.

"How's your throat?" Robin asks me.

"Not good." I reply. "I won't be making any Raven cries any time soon."

"We need to move!" Robin shouts. "We're sitting ducks by these tubes."

It's then that I notice the wave of water coming towards us.

"Look out" I try to scream, but the smoke has almost completely taken away my voice. The wave hits us and pulls us under. When we resurface, we run to the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin says.

"The air vent!" Artemis shouts.

"Good go." I whisper. Me and Robin start downloading the caves blueprints to our wrist computers.

Artemis asks what we're doing.

"Downloading the cave blueprints, could come in-" Robin stops suddenly. I hear a clanking sound coming down the hall.

"Go, go!" I whisper.

We climb up and into the vent with Rob leading the way. We barely miss a blast of fire as we turn a corner.

"We need to know who we're fighting and what happens to the others." Artemis whispers.

"Lets find out." I say as I download security footage. We watch our team mates working in the hanger when a big wave crashes over them taking out the camera. From another angle, we watch tha same thing. Finally all four cameras are out.

"That's it." Robin says."All four are dead."

**Ha ha ha cliffhanger! Of course if you have seen the tv show, you know what happens next. I will update as soon as I can. Keep those reviews coming! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI readers, this is the author speaking. Just after reading the reviews for this story, I decided to clear up a couple things. **

**1. Raven is technically powerless in homefront because the smoke ruins her throat. **

**2. The wrist computer was given to her by batman when he discoverer her natural ability with tec. **

**3. Cadmus put all different stuff into her as a kid. This gives her some crazy power combinations.**

**4. lots of league members fought over who would be her mentor, including black canary, batman, and hawkgirl. **

**5. I am aware that Raven is 12. The paring OC/Robin does not really happen. They basically are really, really good friends. More like a middle school crush. In my story, Robin is 13, so they are one year apart.**

**6. No one but Batman, Robin, and Black Canary know that she has a portable zeta tube. To other people, there is no such thing.**


End file.
